As computer systems have increased in power and capacity that allow for multiple applications to run concurrently, it has become commonplace for computer systems to include more than one display device or monitor. Systems with multiple displays (or “multi-display systems”), however, are not limited to traditional desktop systems. Instead, multi-display systems can be implemented in a variety of systems, including notebook or table computers, hand-held personal digital assistants (PDAs), multiscreen television systems, etc. Even further, many multi-display systems are implemented without being connected to a computer system.
Conventional multi-display systems, however, lack techniques to effectively manage misalignment that may occur across multiple displays. For example, in some instances, physical alignment of displays may impact the display of information across multiple monitors. Additionally, multiple monitors attached to a system may not be identical. For example, each monitor in a multi-display system may have different physical dimensions such as screen resolution and screen size. The typical approach to correct such misalignments includes attempting to conceptualize multiple monitors as a single, contiguous display surface. Thus, to the conventional systems or applications that output information to be rendered on the multiple monitors, the multi-display system appears as a single display. However, this approach fails to recognize and compensate for the differences and conditions that may exist among the multiple displays attached to a computer system.